


dia ada di sana

by hallucinate (qunnyv19)



Series: jurnal seorang pencinta [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/hallucinate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>merajut kisah yang sudah lama terhenti. — 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	dia ada di sana

**11**

* * *

 

Ini merupakan lanjutan antara kisahku dan kisahmu,  
_yang bermula dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu_.

Aku dan kamu kembali menyambung cerita itu dengan benang-benang merah yang tipis; salah sedikit dan benang itu akan terputus. Aku dan kamu merupakan kisah-kisah yang belum terselesaikan dan Penulis yang ada di atas sana sedang ingin menyelesaikannya. Untuk kita. Mungkin saja. Aku tak tahu. Aku sedang berharap.

Apa kabarmu? Aku tahu itu basi. Aku tahu itu klise. Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu setiap hari. Harga diriku, yang dulunya kupertahankan demi diriku sendiri, kini _memang masih ada_ ; namun, namun, kini aku ingin sedikit saja, merelakannya, untuk menjatuhkan gengsi itu di hadapanmu.

 _Bagaimana tentang kita?_ Bagaimana denganmu?

Mengapa kamu masih terus berada di sana?

Aku ingin mengenal kamu. Bukan kamu lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi yang lima tahun kemudian, dan yang seterusnya, seterusnya. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kamu yang berada di sana bisa bertahan begitu lama, sementara aku di sini mati-matian berharap supaya bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan kamu,  
yang ada di sana.

 _Salam_ ,  
seorang pencinta yang berada di sini.


End file.
